onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cosette
Name Because certain people can't accept that a cultural reference deserves to be in trivia, let's hash it out here. I move that this character has been named Cosette after the character Cosette in Les Miserables, a well known musical. The character Cosette in Les Mis is when we first see her a helpless street urchin who can't do anything to change her fate. Any disagreements? 18:10, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it should be kept, unless ST can come up with a different well-known person named Cosette. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:13, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The name was created by the author of the novel. It deserves to be trivia. 18:16, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Many characters share names with each other. How do we know that Oda named her after that character? Also for the 2nd part it wouldn't matter what the translation translates to. SeaTerror (talk) 18:17, September 14, 2016 (UTC) It's somewhat relevant, as the name itself means someone small and insignificant. 18:18, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ST, please try to accept someone else's opinions without arguing. Try it once. Barto mafia family (talk) 18:20, September 14, 2016 (UTC) We don't need confirmation that Oda named her after someone, if she shares the name with a well-known person/character it is valid trivia. Like Bellamy with Samuel Bellamy and Perospero with Prospero. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:20, September 14, 2016 (UTC) "The character Cosette in Les Mis is when we first see her a helpless street urchin who can't do anything to change her fate." Surely that is enough to let the trivia stay. Let's not get cocky and stubborn about this one. Just for once. 18:21, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :So, just so we're keeping score, we're at 6 in favour and 1 against. : 18:24, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Just meant we really don't need those kind of things in trivia unless specifically mentioned by Oda. If people want the trivia then leave it. Also Bellamy is a bad example since that was an SBS question answer. SeaTerror (talk) 18:25, September 14, 2016 (UTC) If it's named Cosette and the character's name came from another novel's character's name then it should be in the trivia. Why is that so hard to accept? This also goes for historical reference found in the manga. Joekido (talk) 18:28, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok, this is annoying me now. Where is the "we only take trivia that Oda says is good" thing coming from? We have plenty of trivia that's obvious, is about names, and isn't verified by Oda. Orlumbus and Cavendish, just for starters. 18:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) In Les Misérables Cosette is abused by her caretakers, the narrator says that "fear was spread all over her", and was rescued by an escapee. Siriusly ST, do you need Oda to spoon feed you his thoughts? Read all the evidences between the lines. Rhavkin (talk) 18:33, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean there, Nova. I said it was fine but that we should remove the 2nd part. We don't add translation parts to trivia for non Japanese since it doesn't matter what something translates to in a different language. SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :"Many characters share names with each other" Stop lying. You did not say it was fine. Not once. And we translate what Japanese names mean, why should a French name have less importance? 18:43, September 14, 2016 (UTC) "Just meant we really don't need those kind of things in trivia unless specifically mentioned by Oda. If people want the trivia then leave it." Because it only matters what name means in Japanese. Nothing else matters unless Oda was going for an actual reference. SeaTerror (talk) 18:48, September 14, 2016 (UTC) "Because it only matters what name means in Japanese. Nothing else matters unless Oda was going for an actual reference." Lol what. ST, the whole point of this talk page is because it IS an actual reference. The meaning of the name is still very relevant to the character. It's not exactly rocket science. 18:51, September 14, 2016 (UTC) It's just extra part of the trivia. Non Japanese name trivia were removed before. SeaTerror (talk) 18:53, September 14, 2016 (UTC) That may be true, but in this situation the meaning of the name actually has relevance. The girl in Les Mis was named like that because of the meaning of the word cosette. It's only natural that it is added to the rest of the trivia. 18:57, September 14, 2016 (UTC) It says "little thing". She's the same size as Makino. It has nothing to do with the character itself. Maybe it applied to the one from Les Misérables but not this particular character.SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ST, you know that most of Sanji's attack are in French, and are translated in this wiki, on this page. Since we know that there is a connection between French and a Vinsmoke it is noteworthy. Barto mafia family (talk) 19:03, September 14, 2016 (UTC) If you can't figure out how "little thing" or "insignificant", especially given the context of the Les Mis character, has any relevance to this character, then I don't think this is a discussion worth continuing. 19:07, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Vinsmoke isn't a French name so I don't know what you were going for. I was saying it might have applied to that one but not this character, AOD. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Charlotte Perospero#Trivia There's pretty much an overwhelming majority for keeping it and we're going in circles. Can we close this? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:13, September 14, 2016 (UTC) For this to close, Seaterror needs to be bound and gagged Joekido (talk) 20:30, September 14, 2016 (UTC) That Perospero thing has nothing to do with this discussion. Also people who commented said they wanted the trivia but nothing about the non trivia part of the trivia. SeaTerror (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2016 (UTC) So, massive majority decision, discussion closed. 15:10, September 15, 2016 (UTC) The second part of the trivia should stay since the meaning of the name fits with her character. I don't think anyone else other than ST thinks otherwise Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:13, September 15, 2016 (UTC) No one other than ST opposes this, no. It's been almost 24 hours as well. Closing this, don't open it again. 18:16, September 15, 2016 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Anjo?action=history SeaTerror (talk) 18:53, September 15, 2016 (UTC)